


Beowulf VS ---!

by SilverSnake55



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Actually not a love story, Adventure, Gen, The one fanfic worth reading this summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake55/pseuds/SilverSnake55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years off the ring and looking for an opponent worthy of his skill, Beowulf decides to go back to fighting the good fight, this doesn't exactly gives him a free pass when it comes to being a legend..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beowulf VS ---!

**Author's Note:**

> Reading trough the archives, i noticed a lack of an amazing adventure for an amazing legend. 
> 
> Well, i can fix that can't i?
> 
> PS: If there's any kind of writting mistake on my part, please point it out and i will gladly edit it.

The lights were hot on the skin, the sound was deafening at best and the blood trickling down his head was doing it's damn best to try and get into his eyes. Yet, this wasn't the worst part of it, if anything, it was par for the course for a good time on his books.  
  
No, what was bothering him was his position, the fact that he was sitting in a corner while the towering shadow looked down at him with a grin on his face. Yet, that wasn't the worst part of it.  
  
It was the _laughter._  
  
The sound every living being can produce, every sentinent being can understand as an expression of joy and sometimes mockery.  
  
"YEHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
And right now, it's the only sound that can be understood between roars, cheers, music, clapping and what the young man in the floor would eventually learn was a concussion.  
  
" _This_ is what thirty-one victories amount to? This is the BEST you can offer?!"  
  
An even louder bout of laughter echoed trough the arena's roof, only equaled by the roars of what could easily be ten toushand spectators roaring with raw emotion and hype. The match had been long and brutal, whatever the young man could throw at him, the giant matched in spades, it wasn't a matter of skill, the young man was good at his trade, it wasn't a matter of speed, the giant was surprisingly agile on it's own, but the boy could match it.  
  
No, it was a matter of intent.  
  
"No no- I'm enjoying the foreplay big guy! It makes for a better dance session."  
  
Thirty minutes ago, the match had started between the two contestants for the championship belt, it was a long road before the young man could achieve such feat as to challenge the champion that had taunted him for quite a while during his career.  
  
Twenty minutes ago, his opponent had tried to break his neck with a throw, this wasn't an accident or someone getting too much into the match as it had happened before, he could feel the intent between his opponents blows.  
  
Ten minutes ago, the behemot had taken every single move on his repertoire with only a few cuts and a smashed hand to show for it.  
  
Sixty seconds before he started laughing at him, the young man had crashed into a pole after they traded blows mid-air for a moment.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The difference was clear, his opponent was trying to kill him right there, no compassion or even care whatsoever, many men had fought him for the championship belt and many men had failed, some where stronger than the young man, faster, smarter and even more handsome.  
  
None had gotten this far.  
  
None had stopped the force of nature that was Grendel, the invincible behemot of a beast that claimed the title of the champion, trough the years, the speculation of people not trying to fight for it due to fear of dying had circulated trough the gyms and bars the wrestlers attended, they were afraid of losing more than the match against the beast.  
  
"I guess i'm gonna have to sweat this one."  
  
Not the young man.

* * *

  
  
Thirty minutes ago, the arena was relatively silent and dark as the lights and music were not even a factor in the events to come, excitement was in the air as the lights that would usually lit the arena were circling trough the crowd in anticipation. Everything was minutes from beggining, and yet, everything moved faster trough the eyes of the croud as the lights focused on a pathway as a penguin on a suit walked towards the arena from the entrance to the backroom, this creature was known and a mistery, loved and hated, respected and despised by both the fans and participants alike, yet his demeanor never changed, his face of complete determination never wavered.  
  
"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLADIIIIIIIIIIIIES AND GENTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"  
  
  
His voice, on the other hand, was never as excited as tonight.  
  
"I have the incredible honor! The amazing grace! The exquisite chance of giving you today what will become the staple for "Spectacular" in ages to come!"  
  
Everyone knew what he was talking about, everyone was expecting what he was about to say, yet everyone was excited beyond possible for it anyway.  
  
"Tonight, we have two superstars battling for the champion ship belt! Tonight, the reign of the current champion could possibly come to an end!"  
  
Roars of hype were the setting for tonight, it was par for the course when it came to this kind of events.  
  
"So without further ado."  
  
The lights went off, screams of joy and hype were quickly starting to rise in volume until a single flash was made to the entrance in the left, a simphony of guitars and screams were the only cue the people needed to start screaming again.  
  
"Towering an astonishing 9'5, weighing an incomprehensible 324 pounds, the unstoppable champion, king of the current era, slayer of countless brave men that fought to relieve him of his belt."  
  
  
That's when he stepped out, the towering mamoth of a fighter.  
  
"The unstoppable force of nature! GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNDEEEELLLL!!!!!"  
  
His roar was timber to the fire of screams, boos and cheers around the arena, only serving to make it grow stronger and fiercer.  
  
"COME ON! YOUR KING IS HERE!"  
  
With his impressive display of rage and pride, the gigan took the belt high over his head and roared once more to the crowd.  
  
"I WILL ADD ONE MORE NOTCH TO THE BELT WITH THE THEET OF TONIGHT'S FOOL!"  
  
After a couple minutes more of roaring and running trough the arena to show everyone his belt, the lights went off again, only to focus on the other entrance at the other side of the arena.  
  
"And in this corner, the kid straight from the streets of meridian, the lone wolf that runs among the dogs, the houling superstar!"  
  
With a kick, the stage entry bursted open as a man laughed with a chair over his head.  
  
"Meridian's child of hunting! BEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWULLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF!!"  
  
Using the screams as his fuel, the young man sprinted towards the arena, high-fiving every extended hand along the way before jumping into the ring with an amazing display of agility.  
  
"All right everyone! IT'S SHOW TIME!"  
  
Standing in a corner, Beowulf pumped into the air as the crowd went wild with chants and cheers to his hero.  
  
The lights went off and turned all towards the arena as one by one started to light up the entire ring, showing that the two contestants were face to face with nothing but space and the referee to stop them from beggining the match.  
  
"All right, Gentlemen, i want a good match and even better show for tonight, shake hands and let's get this started."  
  
For a second, time went silent as the two approached, the young man smiled wildly and extended his hand first.  
  
"All right big guy, prepare for a night to remember."  
  
Returning the hand shake, the behemot only smiled before starting to crush Beowulf's hand.  
  
"What's the matter kid? Does it _hurt?_ "  
  
As the crowd roared, the figure of the young man was blurry before being smashed against the floor of the arena, the game was officially on.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"I'm giving it to you kid! You've managed to at LEAST get me laughing!"  
  
After half an hour of fighting and trading blows on the arena, the giant's healt was nowhere as damaged as Beowulf's, but his stamina was starting to give in, it was a rare ocacion that he needed nothing more than five minutes against a contender, let alone twenty, so the extended fighting coupled with the young man's relentless blows to his jaw were starting to wear him off.  
  
"But this ain't no comedy show. I'm gonna turn your lights off once and for all."  
  
The beast was used to his opponent's fear, it was already part of his arsenal, thus, it standed to reazon that he wasn't fighting with all he could once he realized one thing.  
  
He was different.  
  
He wasn't afraid as the behemot's arm swinged accross the air in what could be a fatal smash against his head.  
  
"Well then!"  
  
He wasn't afraid as the crowd roared with exitement when he managed to move his failing legs enough to clumsily tumble to his right and avoid the blow, the sound of fingers crushing and a roar of pain dispersing trough the crowd's screams.  
  
No, he was smiling and the smile on his face could have only been bigger if he could have the chance of seein his opponent's face at the sight of him falling sitting on his own chair.  
  
"I guess i better raise the bar higher for the next one"  
  
As the giant turned around, the young man picked his trusty companion from the ground and suppressed every scream of his muscles to backflip into the arena's ropes.  
  
"Laughing is easy man!"  
  
There it was, this was the difference between the man and his predeccessors, this was the defining factor that allowed him to come all the way from being a street brawler to the top of the ladder.  
  
"Making someone cry, now THAT takes talent!"  
  
The behemot stuttered, a roar of agression was interrupted by the sound of his theet breaking against the back of a steel chair lodged firmly on his face.  
  
The crowd went wild as the young man let the chair fall on the ground behind his opponent, proping itself up almost by it's own will.  
  
The young man landed on the beast's chest and held his ground firmly by pulling his ears, the behemot roared in pain with a piercing glare at him.  
  
"What's the matter big guy?"  
  
Clenching his theet with a grin, the young man pulled harder and could feel as the tissue started to tear.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Roaring at Beowulf, the gigant tried his hardest to swat him against the ropes, only to fail and tumble when the man himself jumped at them after tearing off one of his ears.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Spinning and twisting two of the ropes, Beowulf smiled while holding up the thropy of his play.  
  
"What's that? I can't hear you!?"  
  
The crowd bursted with thundering laughter and cheers as the gigan lunged towards the man in the ropes, aiming to hit him full on with his gigantic fist.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE GOOD ENOUGH? THAT I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK YOU LIKE THE REST?!"  
  
"No, i don't _think_ i'm good enough."  
  
With a snap, Beowulf let the ropes tense around the arm of his opponent as he jumped towards him from the ropes.  
  
"I _know_ i'm the best!!"  
  
He jumped at his chest once more, the gigan roared at him as his sharp claws started to try and stab him off, Beowulf was too nimble to let that happen.  
  
"YOU'RE NOTHING BOY! NOTHING!"  
  
Sharp thrusts were the precursor to several brusts of blood all over the ropes, it was a show of his rage failing him as Beowulf avoided his blows and the gigan stabbed his shoulder over and over, damaging severily his arm.  
  
"Stop hitting yourself! I'm the one trying to beat you remember?!"  
  
Enraged, the gigan took a swing as he tried to unlodge his arms from the ropes, failing spectacularly due to the reinforced frame of the arena, it was obvious that with contestants of this size they weren't going to make it easy to destroy.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT KID! DIE!"  
  
It was a single slash for the gigan, but a huge bet for the young man, as it graced his stomach, the sharp nails digged straight into the beast's arm and shredded a really big part of his muscles.  
  
"That's it Grendel. You lose."  
  
There it was, the one thing Beowulf had left unused against this beast, the one thing he knew was pointless in therms of damage due to his incredible size, this whoever, was not a matter of simply hurting his opponent.  
  
"All right everyone!"  
  
Making a signal with his hand, he leaned on the giant's forearm before aiming his first blow and hitting the giant right on the jaw, the crowd yelled along him in excitement.  
  
" _Three!_ "  
  
Two more hits, straight into his broken jaw again.  
  
_"Wulf!"_  
  
A kick-off from his chin, strong enough to free Grendel's arm from his socket and send him stumbling into the chair behind him.  
  
**_"MOONSAULT!"_**  
  
Time stopped, for a second, every single fight before this one flashed in Beowulf's eyes, every single victory gained trough houndreds, if not touhsands of hits, bruises, broken bones and pain.  
  
The crowd gasped as his figure was darkened by the reflectors behind him, only showing the shadow of his cowl against his opponent on the ring below him, if anyone were to re-tell what they saw, they would all tell you the same thing.  
  
It was a wolf, Devouring his prey.  
  
He fell smashing against his opponent, the chair giving in and throwing them down into the floor, the crowd silent as both remained inmovile for a second before only one of them started to move.  
  
"A-All right big _*cough*_ guy.."  
  
with a hand movement, the man snatched away the belt from the giant's waist, only stopping for a second to contemplate it on it's full glory.  
  
_"COME ON REF! MAKE THE COUNT!"_  
  
From the crowd, a man made the indication that would break the silence and get the referee to run sliding into the arena.  
  
_"ONE!"_  
  
Beowulf stood straight, a foot above his rival's chest.  
  
_"TWO"_  
  
He looked down on him smiling, and took the belt above his head.  
  
_"THREE!"_  
  
And finally, as if to let the pain of the whole night was away with a single scream, Beowulf pumped the belt one more time as he houled with all of his remaining strenght.  
  
**_"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**  
  
A mixutre of houls and screams followed along with the young man, the match was over.  
  
  
"With tonight's victory! We have a new champion ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
Holding Beowulf's tired arm high into the air, the referee made the call that ended the match and the recording on a huge TV in a room full of monitors and a couch, a particular gang was sitting on the couch while eating and yelling along the public of the tape.  
  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
"Shit Andy, that was good!"  
  
"Meh, it was missing explosions, but it was okay."  
  
The strange-looking girl took a poof from her cigar as an anvil with boxing gloves stood and took the tape from the T.V.  
  
"The hell do you mean "Okay" boss! That was the champ's legendary last fight!"  
  
A small bomb took a hand-full of popcorn and innefectively threw it where it's face should have been.  
  
"Wait, he retired after that?"  
  
"Yeha, the guy retired undefeated and went out with a bang if you ask me."  
  
"How so? I mean if you're gonna be top dog you stay at the top waiting for the mutts to come and bite you off from it right?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing boss, after this match was over, Grendel died right there in the ring, medics thing it was minutes after he was declared the loser."  
  
"Damn, that's hardcore."  
  
"Yeha no kidding."  
  
That same small bomb pressured a straw against the Eight painted on it's body, no liquid even moved from the cup.  
  
"So what, he just kills the dude and retires just like that? That's lame if you ask me."  
  
"Well no, see, after the match was over, Grendel's mother went berserk on the crowd."  
  
The eyes along the girl's arms were all focused and confused for a moment.  
  
"Really? What happened."  
  
"I don't know boss, people think she actually lost it when she saw her son die and attacked everyone in there, managed to get a few of the security wards killed and the champ had to fight her down as well. They couldn't stop her until Beowulf killed her."  
  
"Damnnnn, so he killed the dude and his mom?"  
  
"Yeha."  
  
With a puff of her cigar, the girl's eyes exhaled a ring into the air.  
  
"That's _hardcore_."  
  
"Yeha, no kidding."  
  
Taking the remote, the small bomb switched channels until several cartoons started playing trough the monitor's on the room.  
  
"And you say he's coming back from retirement?"  
  
"Ten years, he's coming back after ten years."  
  
"Think he still has it?"  
  
For a second, the anvil looked at the tape on his hands before turning at the girl with a spark on his eyes.  
  
"No boss, i think he's looking for it again."  
  



End file.
